Threat of Haseo
by twilight twin-blade
Summary: Okay, all of you listen up. This from my point of view. In case you're wondering, it's Haseo. I'm going to tell you about the time weird things start happening to me. Everyone in The World R: 2 is gong to be here. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

How long has it been since the Third Network Crisis? Five weeks, right? Let me tell you, five weeks are pretty dang boring when you have nothing to do. Sorry, I forgot about introductions. My name is Ryu Misaki. I'm 17, and I like to play the MMORPG called The World. My character is Haseo, sometimes called The Terror of Death, sometimes Filthy PK. Lately, I've been out with Shino in the real world, having a good time. I had no idea then that something was going to happen. **Something very bad…**

(Shino and Haseo's date)

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Shino said to me, admiring the painting. I had agreed to go with her to an Art Museum for our date.

I nodded," Yeah. Umm… Shino, -" Suddenly, I felt really dizzy. I fell on my butt, Shino was oblivious. A large metallic statue of Ares, Greek God of War was next to me. I looked in my reflection for no particular reason. My heart stopped at what I saw. A monster with sharp teeth, claws, and three tails stared at me back.

"Whoa!" I yelled , causing people looked at me strangely. Shino turned.

"Haseo? What's wrong?" Shino helped me up, and I told her that I felt dizzy," Then we should take you back home if you're sick."

We proceeded to go home afterwards.

(Ryu's house)

Shino took me to the door, carrying me inside. I told that I was sorry our date was interrupted, and she said it was alright.

"I'd rather you be healthy than be sick, Ryu." she smiled, then told me to get some rest. She left, and I felt like an idiot.

_Why did I say anything in the frist place? I ruined my date! But..._ I thought, _maybe it was a good thing we went home. That was B_st form I saw in the statue as my reflection. What does this mean?_

I decided that it was worth finding out in the morning, so I quit worrying about it. I mean, I was just seeing things, right?

* * *

**AN : Thank You for reading my very own story! The others my Mom wrote. Please read and review! I shall add lines from the famed poem Epitaph of Twilight (or Harald Hoerwick notes) that I have memorized very well at the Author's Note in every chapter. Here is the first one:**

_Shunning the field broken by The Wave, The Shadowed Girl whispers,_

_"Surely, I will return."_

_Alas, the truth unbeknownst awaiting her at journeys end;_

_Eternal mourning for her land._


	2. And so it starts

**AN:**

**Me-Thank you all to everyone who reads! Reviewers and Followers are the awesomest people EVER! Forgot how to post new chapters (so sorry) (+_+).**

**Haseo-Idiot!**

**Shino-Now Hase-er-Ryu, let's be nice.**

**Haseo-…Fine.**

**Everyone- Twilight twin-blade doesn't own anything.**

Chapter1: And so it starts…

Have you ever heard a teenager scream like a little girl? That's kind of how my friend Ohma reacted when he saw me in the morning. He had heard that I was heartbroken about Shino (I still can't believe I ruined my DATE…), so he came to check up on me. That's when the unpleasant awakening happened.

(Earlier)

"Holy-! Ovan on a Harley, what happened to you?!" Ohma yelled, causing me to open my eyes. He was holding my umbrella like a sword and pointing a finger at me.

"Dude, what the heck is wrong with you?" I asked groggily.

He lowered the umbrella, "Look at yourself, man, your body. No matter how you look at it, it ain't human."

I looked at my hands. Blood red skin, the veins visible beneath. Clawed fingers; very sharp, judging by the shredded remains of my sheets, "What the h*** is this?!" I shouted, adding some profanity that I won't tell you for the sake of the readers, "How…what happened?"

"Come on! You don't know? If you don't know; who does?" Ohma sat down on the bed, and then pointed to my right foot, "Same thing with your feet."

I groaned. No wonder Ohma was so freaked out, and I gasped, remembering my reflection.

"Ohma go get me a mirror." I asked, and he raced out of my room.

I heard some crashing and cussing in the bathroom. Finally, Ohma came back, holding what looked like a shard of a mirror. I assumed the best of where he found this, and took it from him. I was shocked to see… me. I looked completely normal. Well, except for my hands and feet.

"So do you get what I mean now? There is no way in Kestrel you are going to be able to go outside like that. Or anywhere for that matter!" Ohma laughed, but then got a serious look on his face," How will Shino react when she sees you like this?"

I looked up, gritting my teeth. I suddenly felt really angry, like when Ovan had told me…

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Haseo…san…" Atoli reached her hand up to my cheek as a look of complete confusion was plastered on to my face. The lower half of her body fell, then her arm, finally her head. Confusion still was written on my face._

"_Atoli…" I stammered," That can't be right… This can't be right…" _

_Something red started glowing from below me. I moved my eyes there. A large Sign was there. A mark left by Tri-Edge._

"_The one who killed Shino was…ME!" Ovan smiled maliciously as my mind and heart snapped._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Dude, did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"I asked, what are you going to do about your condition?"

The anger disappeared, and I answered him," Find someone who can figure out how to cure this. And I know just the person."

"Yeah? Who? You're definitely not going to find Einstein or Marie Curie here."

I laughed," Your right. But I'm looking for the help of a scientist, but a kid named Yata."

**AN:**

**Me: Oooohhhhh, cliffhanger!**

**Haseo- You $u(k.**

**Ohma and Shino- Haseo!**

**Haseo- What? It the truth.**

**Shino- She only ******(BTW all readers, I am not revealing my age but I am in Middle school =))!**

**Haseo- So?**

**Me- *Ahem* Continuing. Here is the Epitaph of Twilight! Please R & R!**

_When finger points to yonder moon, _

_The fool will not look at the fingertip._


End file.
